Quédate
by best hyuuga
Summary: La vida es frágil, y puedes perder todo en un minuto. Mi vida perfecta y feliz se desmoronó.
1. Chapter 1

**Narra Ross:**

Ya ha pasado un año desde aquel trágico día y aquí estoy, con un ramo de flores frente a una tumba con el nombre de una persona muy importante para mí, a la que amé y todavía amo. Cuando pienso en ese día, mi corazón se comprime de dolor y vuelvo a sentir aquella angustia de ese día.

**_Flashback:_**

_\- ¡Ross, basta! me haces cosquillas- las carcajadas de Laura inundaban la habitación mientras se retorcía de la risa bajo mi cuerpo en la cama._

_\- No pienso parar hasta que lo admitas- le dije sonriendo, haciéndole más cosquillas._

_\- Vale, lo admito, lo admito- Cuando paré me fijé que en su preciosa cara había una sonrisa y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, dándole un aspecto adorable._

_\- Eres preciosa- dije con una sonrisa tonta en la cara sin darme cuenta. Ella me acarició la mejilla y yo la besé lentamente con dulzura. Después de separarme de ella añadí- Y tienes razón mi pelo es muchísimo más sexy que el de George Clooney._

_\- Tu ego es algo serio, Lynch- me dijo son una sonrisa._

_\- Lo sé, pero aun así me amas- dije. En esta ocasión fue ella la que me beso._

_\- Tenemos que prepararnos, en una hora tenemos que ir a casa de tus padres. Yo me ducho primero- me digo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño._

_\- Si quieres te ayudo- le propuse al llegar junto a ella._

_\- Ambos sabemos que si acepto no saldremos de ese baño en mínimo 2 horas, así que, lo siento Ross, en otra ocasión será.- me contestó con un ligero beso y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño._

_Laura y yo nos conocimos en la universidad a los 18 años y ahora 5 años después, estamos comprometidos desde hace 3 meses. Vivimos juntos desde hace 1 año y ambos trabajamos en lo que amamos, ella es periodista de una revista conocida y yo había conseguido abrir mi propia discográfica con mis hermanos, Riker y Rocky. Se podría decir que lo tenía todo, era feliz con la vida que tenía pero no todo puede ser perfecto, ya que el destino me tenía preparado algo que destruiría mi burbuja de perfección y felicidad._

**Fin flashback.**

\- Hola Ross.

\- Riker, hola, no te esperaba tan pronto- dije sin apartar la mirada de la lápida.

\- Quería venir temprano antes de que llegue el resto- Riker depositó unas flores junto a la tumba y se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Todavía no me hago a la idea de que no esté- dije rompiendo el silencio que había.- Me parece tan irreal todo esto.

\- Lo sé, fue todo tan repentino que todavía me cuesta asimilarlo. Ninguno de nosotros se lo esperaba.- dijo él serio.

\- ¿Algún día dejará de doler?- pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lamento decirte que no, pero con el tiempo será llevadero- dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro para consolarme- Siempre estaremos aquí para tí Ross, no tienes que guardártelo todo, necesitas sacar todos esos sentimientos reprimidos para seguir adelante y ser feliz. Estoy seguro que lo que más quiere es verte sonreír.

Y con esas palabras me derrumbé, el día de su funeral no lloré, ni pronuncié ninguna palabra. Las semanas y meses pasaron pero no derramé ninguna lágrima desde aquel día en el hospital, ocultando la tristeza e intentando no demostrar lo que sentía por su perdida, para no preocupar a mi madre.

Los brazos de Riker me atraparon en un abrazo protector y me aferré a él dejando salir todo lo que había guardado ese año.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un año atrás:**

\- Hola, chicos, ¿Cómo están? Pasad, pasad- Nos recibió mi madre cuando llegamos. Mis padres vivían en la misma casa donde me crie, pero ahora solos. Mis hermanos y yo vivimos con nuestras parejas o solos, en el caso de Ryland. Observe las ojeras y el semblante cansado de su cara, cosa que me extraño mucho

\- Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estás?- saludé preocupado con una abrazo.- ¿No tienes buena cara?

\- Hola, cariño, estoy bien, simplemente no he dormido mucho esta noche- me contestó con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Buenos días señora Lynch, es un placer verla de nuevo- dijo Laura mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

\- Oh, tesoro, llámame solo Stormie, ya eres de la familia. Y yo también me alegro de verlos, hace mucho que no venían a visitarnos- dijo mamá mirándonos con una sonrisa.

\- Tampoco ha sido tanto tiempo, vinimos hace dos semana- le respondí, mientras nos dirigíamos al salón.

\- Eso es mucho tiempo para una madre- dijo ella.- Mark llegará en unos minutos ha salido a comprar algo. Mientras esperamos contadme cómo van los planes de la boda, ya faltan solo un mes.

Estuvimos hablando con mi madre cerca de 10 minutos hasta que escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse y unos pasos acercándose.

\- Hola, que sorpresa, no os esperaba- dijo mi padre cuando nos vió. Se lo veía un poco más delgado que hace años, pero su sonrisa no cambia, dándole un aspecto más juvenil.

\- Hola papá- me levanté para saludarlo con un abrazo.

\- Buenas, Señor Lynch- le saludó Laura- ¿Cómo está?

\- Laura, que guapa estás, y llámame solo Mark- dijo abrazándola.

\- Claro, Mark- dijo ella, sonriéndole.

Pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con mis padres, hablando o ayudándoles en lo que necesitaban, como Laura, que ayudó a mi madre a preparar una deliciosa comida, o yo, que ayudé a mi padre a reparar la radio del garaje y a ordenar la librería del salón. Eran los momentos que más me gustaban, pasar tiempo con mi familia, me hacían sentir completo y muy feliz.

\- Ross- dijo mi padre rompiendo el agradable silencio cuando estábamos ordenando los libros de la librería.

\- ¿Si?- respondí mirándole y dejando los libros en la mesa.

\- Te quería dar algo importante- contestó el entregándome una carta doblada por la mitad.

\- ¿Papá, qué es esto?- pregunté cogiendo la carta.

\- No la leas hasta que yo te lo diga- me advirtió mirándome a los ojos, con seriedad- Y tampoco se lo digas a tu madre.

\- Pero papá...-protesté.

\- Ross. Solo prométeme que no la abrirás hasta que sea el momento- me interrumpió él.

\- Esta bien papá, te lo prometo.- dije guindándome la carta en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

\- Bueno, estos libros no se van a ordenar solos, sigamos- dijo con una sonrisa.

La tarde pasó rápidamente entre risas y charlas, hasta que nos tuvimos que ir.

\- Hasta luego, tesoro. - Dijo mi madre abrazándome con fuerza, después de despedirse de Laura.

\- Mamá, que no me voy para siempre- dije al ver su semblante triste. - Te prometo que nos vemos en una semana.

\- Lo siento, es que me pongo muy sentimental con las despedidas.- dijo forzando una sonrisa.- Cuídate, tú y Laura. Los quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero mamá.- respondí sonriendo, siempre nos decía lo mismo cuando nos marchábamos.

\- Y ten cuidado- escuché que le decía mi padre a Laura cuando se terminaron de despedir. Ella solo asintió y le sonrió.

\- Bueno, papá, nos vemos pronto- dije acercándome a él para abrazarlo, como siempre.

\- Cuídala, Ross. Es una gran chica- me susurró mientras lo abrazaba. - Te quiero, hijo.

\- Y yo a tí, papá. - Respondí.

Me acerqué a Laura y entrelacé su mano con la mía, para dirigirnos al coche que estaba en la calle de enfrente. Ya dentro del vehículo, nos despedimos con la mano de mis padres y nos fuimos a nuestro departamento. Unas calles antes de llegar, el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo nuestra charla, era un mensaje. Vi la cara de sorpresa e impaciencia de Laura al leer el mensaje.

\- Ross, sé que teníamos planes ahora, pero cuando lleguemos tengo que irme.- Me dijo con una mirada culpable.

\- Se supone que hoy te tomabas el día libre, nada de trabajo, ¿recuerdas?- le dije con tono de reproche.

\- Lo sé, y no es del trabajo- me contestó ella.- Es otra cosa, te prometo que cuando vuelva te lo cuento todo.

\- Vale. Si tienes que ir, ve. No importa, cuando regreses veremos esa película- dije resignado pero sonriéndole. Aparcando el coche frente al edificio donde vivíamos.

\- Gracias- dijo, abrazándome- No tardaré mucho.

\- De acuerdo, entonces, iré haciendo la cena- comenté.

\- Te amo- dijo besándome.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, preciosa- dije volviéndola a besar. Salí del coche y ella se pasó al lado del conductor.

\- Adiós, Ross - Dijo antes de arrancar. Me despedí con un gesto de mano.

Vi como el coche se alejaba por la calle y dobló una esquina. Entonces, sentí un vacío en el pecho. No entendía porque de repente una sensación desagradable y un miedo irracional me empezó a invadir al perder de vista el coche. No le tomé importancia y entré en el edificio, pero ese sentimiento después de unas horas tendría mucho sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narra Ross: Un año atrás**

Esto no podía estar pasando, tiene que ser una pesadilla, tengo que despertarme. Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y mis hombros se agitaban por los sollozos. El amor de mi vida está en una camilla luchando por su vida y yo aquí en una solitaria sala de espera sin poder hacer nada. Todo me parecía tan ilógico, hace menos de unas horas estábamos juntos y a salvo, y de repente todo se desmorona.

_"Ha tenido un accidente"_  
_"Su corazón se está parando"_  
_"No sé si sobreviva"__  
__"Te amo. Adiós, Ross"_

Las voces de todas las personas se mezclan en mi cabeza, la del policía, el del médico o enfermera, y la de Laura, que cada vez se vuelve más débil, como si se alejara.

\- ¡Ross, Ross!- Escucho que alguien me llama a los lejos, levanto la cabeza y veo a Rydel venir corriendo hacia mí, pero no me muevo del lugar donde estoy sentado. Siento mi cuerpo pesado y mi mente sigue siendo atormentada por las voces. Rydel llega junto a mí y me fijo que gruesas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, se sienta junto a mí, y me abraza- Tranquilo, se pondrá bien. Saldrá de esta...

Las palabras de consuelo de Rydel son como un bálsamo, que me calma, no consigue que el dolor se vaya pero sí que me tranquilice y que vuelva a tener esperanza en que todo se solucionará. Por eso fue a la única que llamé cuando me enteré del accidente. Ella siempre supo cómo ayudarme desde que era un niño. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llevo esperando a que alguien salga a darme alguna noticia, pero me parece una eternidad hasta que veo aparecer a una mujer con bata blanca que sale del quirófano con expresión cansada.

\- ¿Familiares de Laura Marano?- pregunta. Me levanto rápidamente y me acerco a ella.

\- ¿Cómo está?- pregunto con voz temblorosa. El semblante de su cara no parece traer buenas noticias.

\- ¿Y usted es?- pregunta vacilante.

\- Ross Lynch, su prometido.- Responde Rydel en mi lugar, al ver como aprieto los puños y mi mirada se vuelve fulminante hacia la doctora, por no decirme el estado de Laura.

\- Bien, Señor Lynch- dice mirando a Rydel y luego a mí- La señorita Marano, ahora mismo está estable. Ha sufrido un traumatismo en la cabeza que ha causado una hemorragia pero la hemos podido parar, además tiene el brazo roto y algunas costillas fracturadas.

\- Eso quieres decir que se pondrá bien- dije con cierto tono esperanzador en mi voz.

\- Verá, aunque la señorita Marano está estable, el golpe en la cabeza ha sido más fuerte de lo esperado y no sabemos cómo ha podido afectarle eso.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?- le pregunté con miedo.

\- Que puede que no despierte, las 24 horas siguientes son cruciales.- Respondió. Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se parara un segundo y volviera a latir muy rápido por el miedo.

\- Pero hay posibilidades de que se despierte- Afirmó Rydel. La doctora asintió cerrando los ojos, pero con una expresión resignada.

\- ¿Hay algo más, verdad?- Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

\- Durante la intervención, nos llegó un informe de la Señorita Marano, que al parecer ella venía a recoger- Entonces entendí hacia donde se dirigía Laura antes de irse.- El contenido de ese informe nos ha retenido más tiempo en el quirófano y nos ha impedido administrarle ciertos medicamentos. Por eso, necesitábamos la autorización de algún familiar para que nos permita actuar.

\- ¿Qué decía el informe?- Preguntó Rydel.

\- La señorita Marano está embarazada de 8 semanas.

\- ¿Qué?- Dije sorprendido. Un torbellino de sentimientos se formó en mi interior al saberlo. Pero había dos sentimientos que eran los predominantes: Felicidad, al saber que iba a ser padre, y Terror, al saber que otra persona está en grave peligro.

\- Imagino que usted es el padre- Yo simplemente hice un movimiento de cabeza para afirmar- Entonces cómo familiar directo, necesitamos su autorización para que nos permita administrarle algunos medicamentos a la paciente. Pero le aviso que dichos medicamentos podrían afectar al feto y causar un aborto inmediato. Así que usted decide.

\- Antes de decidir, dígame cómo está el b-bebé- Pregunté sintiendo cierta emoción al decir la última palabra.

\- El feto está bien, no corre ningún riesgo, al parecer la paciente intentó proteger su vientre en el choque y eso causó la fractura en el brazo y las costillas.- Respondió.

\- No- Dije decidido.

\- ¿Disculpe?- Dijo la doctora confundida.

\- No le suministre nada a Laura.

\- Pero, señor Lynch, los medicamentos podrían ayudar a la señorita Marano.

\- ¿Me asegura que esos medicamentos harán que Laura se recupere completamente?

\- Bueno, esto, no puedo a asegurárselo, pero hay una posibilidad.

\- Entonces no.- Repetí, ante la cara de incredibilidad de la doctora- Si Laura intentó proteger al bebé, yo no voy a ser quién mate a nuestro hijo.

\- Pues si esa es su decisión. Solo queda esperar- Dijo la doctora.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos verla?- Preguntó Rydel junto a mí.

\- En una hora la llevaremos a una habitación.

\- Bien. Gracias por todo doctora- Dijo Rydel estrechando su mano.

\- Gracias- Dije imitando a Rydel.

\- De nada. Ahora todo depende de la señorita Marano. Si me disculpan- Dijo para después volver a entrar al quirófano.

\- Ross, tengo que llamar a Rattlif.- Me informó Rydel.

\- Claro. Estarás preocupada por Emma. - Era la hija de Rydel y Rattlif, tenía 2 años. - Yo llamaré al resto y a los padres de Laura. Ahora vuelvo.- Dije yendo hacia la salida, necesitaba aire fresco, para poner mi mente en orden y calmarme. Ahora mismo, en lo único que estoy enfocado es estar al lado de Laura cuando despierte, porque tiene que despertar, estoy seguro de que despertará.

….

Lo primero que pensé cuando la vi fue en lo frágil que parecía y lo preciosa que estaba, si no fuera por la venda que cubría su cabeza, la máscara de oxígeno que tenía en la cara y el sonido de las máquinas a las que estaba conectada, hubiera pensado que solo estaba dormida.

\- Hola, preciosa- Le dije sentándome en la silla junto a su cama y acariciando su mejilla- Menudo susto nos has dado- Añadí con una sonrisa forzada.

\- No sabes el miedo que he pasado, Laura.- Dije pero como respuesta solo se oían sus suaves respiraciones - Pero ahora tienes que recuperarte, y no solo por mí, sino por él- dije acariciando su estómago.- Porque ahora hay otra persona que depende de ti, Lau, nuestro bebé. Así que por favor Laura, tienes que despertarte, por favor.- Añadí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Han pasado varias horas desde entonces y ya ha amanecido, pero el cielo estaba tan nublado que todavía parecía de noche. Rydel tuvo que irse hace un par de horas, pero Riker y Ryland vinieron antes de que Rydel se marchara aunque también tuvieron que irse por cuestiones de trabajo. Hace unos minutos Vanessa, la hermana de Laura, me envió un mensaje avisándome que llegaría pronto. No pudo venir antes porque vive en otra ciudad.

\- Ross- Escuché a Vanessa llamarme al entrar.- ¿Cómo está?

\- Estable.- Contesté sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Laura. - Los médicos ha dicho que las próximas horas son muy importantes. Y si en ese tiempo no despierta puede que no lo haga. Está en coma.

\- ¿Qué?- Escuché decir a Vanessa con un sollozo. Sentí como se sentaba en la silla que estaba a mi lado y acarició el pelo de Laura mientras le hablaba.- Hola, hermanita. Siento no haber venido antes pero no pude conseguir un vuelo.- Vi a Vanessa sonreír con nostalgia mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos- ¿Te acuerdas de la vez en la que me caí del viejo árbol de casa de la abuela cuando tenía 9 años? Estábamos las dos solas y yo no dejaba de llorar porque me dolía mucho el tobillo, pero tú me consolaste y ayudaste a caminar hasta casa. Pero lo que más recuerdo son tus palabras, que con solo 5 años me dijiste: "Nessa, las niñas fuertes y valientes no lloran. Si se caen, se levantan y siguen adelante, además siempre estaré hay para ayudarte a levantar." Así que, esta vez seré yo quien te apoya y te ayudará a levantarte pero tienes que despertarte, de acuerdo, porque tú eres una niña más fuerte y valiente que conozco.

Los sollozos de Vanessa aumentaron y yo solo le acariciaba la espalda para que se calmara. Pasaron un par de horas, y la única que habló fue Vanessa que se dedicaba a recordar escenas de la infancia de Laura y suya mientras acariciando su pelo y las lágrimas recorrían su cara. Yo solo cogía de la mano a Laura y escuchaba todo lo que decía Vanessa.

\- Ross, gracias por llamarme a mí primero y no llamar mis padres, quería darles la noticia yo.- Me dijo Vanessa después de varios minutos en silencio.

\- Deberías llamarlos ahora. - Le sugerí.

\- Ahora los llamo, mientras deberías ir a descansar a tu casa, yo me quedo con Laura.

\- No, no me pienso mover de su lado, hasta que despierte.- Afirmé decidido.

\- Yo me quedaré cuidándola, y te avisaré si pasa algo, pero tienes que comer algo, llevas más de 12 horas sin dormir, ni probar bocado, y eso te hará mal.

\- Vanessa, no insistas, tengo que quedarme.- Dije dando por terminado el tema.

\- Escucha, solo vete a casa, cámbiate, come algo y vuelves. Estoy segura que Laura querrá verte bien cuando se despierte- Me respondió con una sonrisa. Y me recordó tanto a Laura, que no pude negarme.

\- No tardaré mucho, 20 minutos como mucho- Le aseguré. Y me acerqué a la cara de Laura.

\- No tardaré preciosa, te amo- Le dije al oído y besé su frente.

\- Ross- Me llamó Vanessa, cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta- Gracias, por estar con ella y cuidarla.

Yo sólo asentí y le sonreí, para luego marcharme. Durante el trayecto en coche me sumergí en mis pensamientos. No fui del todo consciente de mis acciones, pero cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba aparcando frente a mi departamento. Entré rápidamente en casa y busqué algo de ropa limpia antes de darme una ducha rápida. 10 minutos después ya estaba saliendo de casa, con una manzana en la boca. Le envié un mensaje a mi madre para pedirle que me llamara lo antes posible, hoy a las 7 de la mañana la llamé, pero no me contestó, y eso me extraño mucho, pero imaginé que estaría dormida. Rydel había avisado a todos mis hermanos, y habían venido todos menos Rocky, que llegaba hoy en la noche de Francia. Raini, la mejor amiga de Laura, me avisó que iría a visitarla tan pronto se desocupe, era actriz, y no podía escaparse. Entré corriendo al hospital, me tropecé con un médico cerca de la habitación de Laura, pero me disculpé y seguí mi camino cuando iba a entrar a la habitación de Laura unas voces me detuvieron.

\- Tranquila, Vanessa, estoy segura que se despertará y todo saldrá bien- Reconocí inmediatamente esa voz, era Raini.

\- Ya no estoy tan segura de eso- Escuché que decía Vanessa llorando- Ya has oído al doctor, su situación es muy crítica, cada minuto que sigue dormida, está afectando a su corazón.

\- Ya sé que ha dicho, pero conozco a Laura y ella nunca se daría por vencido tan fácilmente- Decía Raini intentando animarla, pero su tono de voz era triste.

\- Gracias, Raini, necesitaba escuchar eso, saber que todavía existe una esperanza.

Entré rápidamente en la habitación y encontré a Vanessa abrazando a Raini. Ambas me miraron sorprendidas.

\- Ross, has vuelto muy rápido.- Dijo Vanessa limpiando las lágrimas de su cara.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho el médico? y ¿Qué tiene que ver su corazón en todo esto?- Pregunté, ambas se miraron indecisas- Vanessa, dímelo.

\- Está bien, unos minutos después de que te marcharas llegó el médico que se ocupa del caso de Laura, y me ha dicho que los resultados de una prueba que le hicieron ayer. Al parecer, durante la intervención hubo una complicación, y el corazón de Laura empezó a fallar, consiguieron estabilizarlo, pero le hicieron unas pruebas para saber por qué fallo. - Vanessa cogió aire como para darse valor y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, aunque no las derramó.- Laura sufre una anomalía genética cardiaca.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ella nunca antes estuvo enferma- Dije.

\- Lo que tiene es difícil de detectar y no presenta síntomas, posiblemente, si no hubiera tenido el accidente hubiera podido vivir siempre con ese problema y no afectarle en nada,. Pero el accidente alteró su ritmo cardiaco y su corazón se vio afectado por mucho estrés, lo que provocó que esa anomalía genética se rebele y se convierta en un grave peligro para su salud. Pero se puede operar y corregir, no es una intervención complicada.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacen?- Pregunté algo desesperado.

\- Porque en esa intervención es necesaria que esté despierta, el paciente tiene que realizar ciertas funciones durante la intervención. Al parecer, se hace mediante un catéter y una inyección.

\- Entiendo- Dije asimilando la información- Pero ¿qué pasa si no se corrige rápido ese defecto?

\- Su corazón se podría para- Dijo Vanessa soltando una lágrima.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma- Susurré para mí mismo pasándome varias veces la mano por el pelo.- ¿Por qué todo se complica tan de repente?

Me acerqué a Laura y me senté en la silla que estaba junto a su cama, cogí su mano y la besé, dejando que las silenciosas lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro. Raini puso su mano en mi hombro para consolarme y Vanessa se sentó junto a mí. Ahora, solo puedo esperar y rezar para que se despierte. _"Laura, quédate conmigo" _repetía en mi mente.


	4. Chapter 4

El sol ya se había ocultado y Laura sigue sin despertar. Con cada hora, mis esperanzas de desvanecen. Vanessa no se ha movido de aquí, igual que yo, y mis hermanos no han aparecido en todo el día, cosa que me ha extrañado mucho, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. La melodía de mi teléfono avisándome que tengo una llamada rompe el silencio que ha reinado desde hace algunos minutos. Miro el número y veo que es mi madre, me disculpo con Vanessa y salgo de la habitación para hablar con más calma.

\- Hola mamá- Contesto.

\- Ross, soy Riker- Me responde.

\- ¿Riker, qué haces con el móvil de mamá?- Le pregunto extrañado.

\- Escucha, necesito que vayas a la segunda planta del hospital, en la habitación 219, no preguntes solo ven, es importante.- Dijo Riker muy serio, pero había un matiz en su voz que denotaba tristeza.

\- Pero...- Iba a preguntar.

\- Ross, solo haz lo que te he dicho- Me dice con voz dura.

\- Vale, ahora voy.- Le respondo y cuando me iba a despedir, Él ya había colgado. Regresé a la habitación para avisar a Vanessa.

\- Vanessa, me ha llamado Riker y me ha pedido que vaya a una zona del hospital. No tardaré mucho, si hay cualquier cambio avísame, por favor- Le pedí.

\- Claro, yo me quedo con ella. - Me dijo con una media sonrisa.

Salí de la habitación y fui casi corriendo al lugar que me pidió Riker, no tardé mucho ya que estábamos en la misma planta. Antes de girar en la esquina que me llevaría al pasillo de la habitación vi a Riker apoyado en la pared con la cabeza agachada.

\- Riker. - Lo llamé cunado me acerqué.

\- Ross- Dijo y levantó la mirada. Su expresión sombría y sus ojos levemente rojos me dieron a entender que algo malo había pasado.

\- Riker, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le pregunté temeroso, pero él no respondió y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Entonces recordé que Riker me había llamado con el teléfono de mamá, y el miedo me inundó.- Le ha pasado algo malo a mamá, por eso me has llamada desde su teléfono.- El silencio de Riker aumentaba mi miedo y le grite.- Joder, Riker, ¡Contéstame!

\- No, mamá está bien- Empezó a decir Riker y sus palabras hicieron que me tranquilizara.

\- Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa cara? - La intriga por el silencio de Riker, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- Por la mañana, me ha llamado Rydel. Había ido a casa de nuestros padres, porque mamá no contestaba el teléfono y estaba preocupada- Riker tomó aire para tranquilizarse- Cuando ha llegado encontró a mamá llorando en el salón y a papá tumbado en el sofá inconsciente.

\- ¿Cómo?- Dije con dificultad por el nudo en la garganta que se estaba formando en mi garganta.- ¿Y cómo se encuentra ahora?

\- Rydel llevó corriendo a papá al hospital junto con mamá, pero ella no dejaba de llorar- Continuó hablando Riker, sin contestar mis preguntas- Los médicos atendieron rápidamente a papá y lo internaron. Para entonces yo ya había llegado. Después de unos minutos un médico que al parecer conocía a mamá, nos explicó la situación de papá. Él está enfermo- Dijo Riker con voz rota- Lleva dos años enfermo.

\- ¿Qué tiene?- Pregunté con miedo.

\- Hace dos años le detectaron una mancha en el pulmón derecho, que al parecer era un tumor. Siguió un tratamiento que evitó que se extendiera y pensaban operarlo, pero el tumor se había extendido llegando a rodear la vena Orta, por lo que no pudieron extirparlo, pero siguió con el tratamiento. Hace unos meses los médicos le avisaron que la medicina ha dejado de funcionar y el tumor se ha extendido por casi todo su organismo. Le dieron tres meses de vida.

\- ¿Qué? No, eso es imposible, él nunca dijo nada, ni se sintió mal.- Dije contradiciéndole.

\- Solo él y mamá lo sabía. Visitaron a varios médicos, incluso fueron a otro país, por un nuevo tratamiento, pero nada funcionó.- Me contestó.

\- Me estás diciendo que va a morir- Dije sintiendo como las lágrimas se iban acumulando en mis ojos.

\- Sí.- Dijo casi en un susurro y soltando una lágrima.- Ya lo saben todos y papá ha hablado con todos para despedirse, solo faltas tú.

\- ¿Lo sabías desde esta mañana y no me has dicho nada?- Le pregunté enfadado.

\- No quería preocuparte más. Pero ya era necesario que lo supieras. Ha estado preguntando por ti. Nadie le ha contado lo de Laura, aunque mamá si lo sabe.

\- Por favor, dime que todo lo que me has dicho es una broma, por favor- Le supliqué con la voz rota por las lágrimas.

\- Lo siento, Ross, pero no puedo.- Dijo Riker también llorando.

\- ¡Joder!- Dije entre dientes golpeando la pared. Él dolor de mi mano no se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento en mi pecho, era como si me estuviera rompiendo lentamente por dentro.- Hace un día todo era perfecto, tenía a la chica perfecta junto a mí sana y salva, y mis padres estaban felices y sonriendo, y de repente todo se ha ido a la mierda. La chica que amo y mi hijo están luchando por sobrevivir y mi padre está a punto de morir. ¡Joder!

\- Ross, sé cómo te siente pero intenta tranquilizarte.- Me pedía Riker apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

\- Tú no tienes ni puta idea de cómo me siento- Le dije mirándolo con enojo y soltándome de su agarre. La rabia que sentía por las cosas que han pasado me hicieron hablarle así a mi hermano.

\- ¡También es mi padre!- Me gritó Riker. - Pero no podemos hacer nada. Así que ahora tranquilízate y ve a verle, te está esperando.

\- Bien- Dije secando mis lágrimas y respirando hondo. Giré el pasillo que me llevaría a la habitación y en medio del pasillo en unas sillas junto a la habitación vi a Rydel llorando siendo consolada por Ratliff. Junto a ellos estaban Ryland y Rocky, ambos mirando al suelo. Cuando me acerqué mamá salía de la habitación con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y expresión cansada.

\- Ross- Dijo mamá al verme y corrió a abrazarme soltando algunas lágrimas más. Yo solo la estreché entre mis brazos y besé su cabeza. Cuando me soltó señaló la puerta y añadió- Entra, te está esperando.

Asentí y entré por aquella puerta. Lo primero que vi fue la figura de mi padre tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero que se abrieron tan pronto como escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

\- Ross, que alegría verte- Me dijo con una débil sonrisa.- Ven acércate- Hice lo que me dijo sentándome en una silla que estaba junto a la cama.

\- Supongo que ya lo sabes, sino no estarías aquí. - Yo solo afirmé con un movimiento de cabeza.- Solo quería decirte lo orgulloso que siempre he estado de ti. Y agradecerte por ser un buen hijo. Recuerdo el día que naciste. Tenías tantas ganas de nacer que viniste al mundo un mes antes de tiempo. Eras tan pequeñito que te podía coger con una sola mano. Y aunque de pequeño tuviste ciertos problemas de salud, siempre estabas contento. No importaba cuantas veces te cayeras o estuvieras enfermo siempre había una sonrisa en tu rostro. Con el tiempo te fuiste convirtiendo en un chico fuerte y sano, que ponía a su familia en primer lugar. Y ahora eres todo un hombre que ha conseguido cumplir sus sueños y ha encontrado el amor. Siento mucho si en algún momento de tu vida fui injusto contigo o no te presté la atención necesaria.

\- Claro, que no. Has sido el mejor padre que alguien puede desear. Gracias por ser el mío- Dije con una sonrisa aunque mis ojos contenían las lágrimas.- Y solo espero llegar a ser tan buen padre como tú. Laura está embarazada. Vas a tener un nieto.

\- Así que ya lo ha confirmado. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo sabías?- Le pregunté sorprendido.

\- Me lo comentó ayer, pero no estaba segura.- Respondió- No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decírmelo. Lo único que lamento es no llegar a conocerlo.

\- Pero él si te llegará a conocer, le hablaré siempre de ti, es como si estuvieras presente, como si nunca te hubieras ido- Le dije con una sonrisa triste.

\- Ross, solo quiero pedirte algo. Cuida a Stormie. Le prometí hace mucho años que siempre estaría a su lado, pero al final, no pude cumplir esa promesa.

\- Dalo por hecho, yo cuidaré a mamá.

\- Recuerdas la carta que te di. Ya puedes abrirla.- Dijo con voz suave, su expresión era cansada. Y el sonido de sus latidos eran lentos.- Te quiero, Ross. Y siempre lo haré. Haya lo que haya después de la muerte siempre estaré a tu lado.

\- Lo sé. Yo también te quiero, papá.- Dije cogiendo su mano.- Siempre fuiste la persona que más admiré en el mundo, y nadie llenará ese vacío cuando te vayas. Eres el mejor padre del mundo.

\- Gracias Ross. Ahora, puedes llamar a tus hermanos, quiero verlos por última vez.- Dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

\- Claro, ahora voy.- dije levantándome. Abrí la puerta y todos me miraron.- Quiere vernos a todos.

\- Yo te espero aquí- Escuché como le decía Rattlif a Rydel. Todos fueron entrando y se colocaron alrededor de la cama de papá, el cuál abrió los ojos y sonrió.

\- No llores princesita, y tú tampoco amor- Dijo papá extendiendo su mano hasta tocar la mano de Rydel y luego la de mamá que se encontraba en la silla dónde yo estaba antes.- Puede que ahora me vaya pero siempre estaré junto a cada uno de ustedes. Siempre han sido la razón de mi felicidad. No sé si existe un cielo, pero lo que sí sé es que yo ya lo he conocido gracias a mi fantástica familia. Os amo familia.

\- Y nosotros a ti papá- Dijo Rydel entre lágrimas abrazándolo y sin separarse de él.

\- Gracias por formar parte de mi vida- Dijo papá sonriendo cerrando los ojos, y de repente la máquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón empezó a pitar indicando que su corazón se había parado. Se había ido para siempre.

\- No, Mark, no- Decía mamá desesperada llorando desconsoladamente y besando a mi padre intentando que se despertara. Rydel también lloraba con fuerza sin apartarse de él. Riker fue el único que se acercó a mamá y la intentaba consolar. Ryland y Rocky se abrazaban entre ellos y llorando. No soportaba ver esa escena, así que salí rápidamente de ahí mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis ojos. Rattlif me miró sorprendido al verme salir así, pero lo entendió y entró corriendo para ver a Rydel.

En dolor en mi pecho era asfixiante y no lo podía explicar con palabras. Corrí por ese pasillo sin fijarme por donde iba, y me encerré en el baño. Cuando cerré la puerta me derrumbé, dejándome caer al suelo sentado con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Lloré sin reparos, intentando que con las lágrimas se fuera el dolor, pero no pasaba. Muchos recuerdos de mi padre y yo juntos pasaban por mi cabeza, haciendo que más lágrimas salieran. Millones de preguntas me atormentaban, como que haría cuando necesitara un consejo o que hubiera pasado si hubiera sabido lo de su enfermedad, algo hubiera sido diferente. Los sollozos inundaron el baño y no podía parar. El dolor que sentía era como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran en mi pecho haciendo que me fuera difícil respirar. Se había ido, y no había vuelta atrás. Nunca más volvería.

….

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé llorando en ese baño, pero me parecieron una eternidad. Las lágrimas habían dejado de salir, pero el dolor y la pena, no desaparecían. Me sentía roto, era como si me hubieran arrancado salvajemente una parte de mí, y en teoría era verdad, una de las personas más importante de mi vida se había ido. Intentando olvidar por un momento mí tormento. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era ver a Laura y saber que todavía está viva, que ella no me había dejado. Me levanté y salí de ese oscuro y frío baño. La luz del pasillo me cegó unos segundos al salir, pero cuando conseguí ver con claridad continué caminado por el largo pasillo. Cuando estaba a mitad del pasillo un par de enfermeras y un doctor pasaron a mi lado corriendo en mi misma dirección.

\- Doctor, es un código rojo.- Informó una de las enfermeras.

\- Avisa a algún cardiólogo. Y tú a un ginecólogo- Dijo el doctor al pasar a mi lado señalando a cada enfermera Y cuando estaba el final del pasillo gritó algo que me heló la sangre.- Qué se dirijan lo más rápido posible a la habitación 301, la paciente ha empeorado.

Sus palabras me paralizaron un segundo y después me hicieron correr hacía la habitación 301, la habitación de Laura.

Cuando llegué el médico de antes estaba comprobando sus constantes vitales mientras una enfermera le ponía algo. Vi a Vanessa llorando desconsoladamente en una silla.

\- Vanessa ¿qué ha pasado?- Le pregunté angustiado.

\- No-o lo sé, estaba bien cuando su pulso a empezado a bajar rápidamente.- Dijo entre lágrimas.

\- Doctor, no tiene pulso.- Dijo la enfermera.

\- Placas - Le pidió el médico mientras le practicaba el masaje cardiaco.- Adminístrale 10 miligramos de adrenalina y continúe con el oxígeno manual.

Me sentía tan inútil en ese momento, no había nada que pueda hacer por ella, solo ver cómo se va, como moría. Me acerqué a la cama, besé sus labios y le susurré a oído.

\- No puedes irte Laura, no puedes dejarme solo. Tú no. Por favor quédate. Por favor- Le dije con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

\- Preparadas.- Dijo entregándoselas. Él médico la cogió rápidamente y empezaron los segundos más eternos y agónicos que había pasado en mi vida.

\- Sigue sin pulso.- Anunció la enfermera, después de cuatro intentos.

\- Aumente la dosis de adrenalina y la potencia de las placas.- Ordenó el médico.

\- Laura, quédate, no me dejes. Te amo- Le decía llorando.

\- Hecho- Dijo la enfermera.

\- Vamos, no te rindas.- Le dijo entre dientes a Laura.

\- Doctor, sigue sin responder, creo que se ha ido- Dijo la enfermera después de 5 intentos más.

Mi mundo se paralizó con esas palabras. No podía irse, ella no. Era mi única esperanza de seguir adelante. Era lo último que me quedaba, el único trocito de felicidad que me quedaba. Se lo prometí a mi padre, cuidar de ella, y ahora también fallaría. Mi mundo se rompió en mil pedazos, todo dejó de tener sentido, era como si los sonidos se hubieran apagado y todo era gris.

**Un año después:**

**-** Gracias Riker- Le dije cuando me tranquilicé. - Realmente lo necesitaba.

\- Para eso están los hermanos mayores.- Me dijo sonriéndome.- Además, mamá estaba muy preocupada por ti. Para ti fue incluso peor. No solo perdiste a tu padre, también perdiste a...

\- Lo sé. Ya hablaré con mamá para tranquilizarla. -Le dije interrumpiéndolo. No quería recordar ese día.

\- Ross, ya sé que siempre has evitado hablar del tema, porque piensas que esa es la mejor manera de superarlo y demostrar que eres fuerte, pero eso no te hará bien.

\- Riker, ya antes me desahogué contigo, por lo de papá luego hablaremos de eso, no quiero recordarlo.- Le confesé.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo Riker resignado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narra Ross:**

**Un año antes.**

\- Doctor, sigue sin responder, creo que se ha ido- Dijo la enfermera.- Tiene que certificarlo.

\- Sí, hora de la muer... Espera, mira- Dijo señalando el monitor que controlaba los latidos de su corazón, que volvió a latir- Tiene pulso. Es débil, pero es suficiente. Vamos a quirófano ¡ahora!

Podía sentir la humedad de mis mejillas por las lágrimas, que habían dejado de salir, y la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en mis labios, que se acercaron a Laura y besaron su frente. Sus palabras me devolvieron la esperanza. Nunca antes me había alegrado tanto el sonido de una máquina. Pero ese sonido significaba que Laura sigue viva, sigue conmigo. Un par de enfermeros entraron corriendo con una camilla para llevársela. Uno de ellos la levantó de la cama y la puso en la camilla con delicadeza. Yo no despegué mi mirada de su rostro y mi mano no se soltaba de la suya que estaba fría.

\- Doctor, tiene que ver esto. Es importante- Le llamó uno de los enfermeros al médico que ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación unos pasos delante de la camilla de Laura. El doctor volvió a entrar a la habitación.

\- Te vas a poner bien, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes dejarme, te necesito. Te amo- Le dije al oído a Laura acariciando su pelo cuando la camilla se paró esperando al médico. Sabía que cuando volviera se irían rápido y no podría decirle nada.

\- ¡Quiero que el ginecólogo esté en quirófano ya!- Exclamó preocupado cuando volvió junto a la camilla de Laura- Tenemos que darnos prisa. Vamos.

El equipo médico salió corriendo con la camilla y yo solté la mano de Laura, viendo cómo se alejaba de mí.

Me giré cuando ya no se vio la camilla y observé a Vanessa apoyada en el marco de la puerta llorando.

\- Tranquila, sé que se pondrá bien.- Le dije al acercarme para consolarla. Pero también lo decía para convencerme a mi mismo, y alejar ese mal presentimiento que tenía.- Ya la conoces nunca se da por vencido.

\- Tengo tanto miedo- Dijo Vanessa abrazándome y escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué ella?

\- Shh, calma, sé que es injusto pero se va a recuperar. Nos quiere demasiado como para dejarnos solos.- Le dije acariciando su espalda para reconfortarla.

Levanté la vista y lo que vi en la habitación me cortó la respiración. En la cama donde estaba Laura hace unos minutos había una gran mancha de sangre en el centro. Eso solo podía significar que había algún problema con el bebé, y el miedo que ya sentía aumentó.

\- Ti-ienes razón, Nunca nos dejaría, sobre todo ahora que va a ser madre. Ese siempre fue su gran sueño desde pequeña.- Me dijo Vanessa separándose de mí mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y me sonreía.

\- Vamos a la sala de espera.- Le dije pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros para evitar que se girara y viera la cama. - Puede que allí nos den más información sobre el estado de Laura.

\- Claro, vamos.

Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba aunque las manecillas del reloj se movieran y los minutos se conviertan en horas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Laura entró en el quirófano, y todavía no ha habido noticias suyas, nadie ha salido, pero un par de médicos han entrado, entre ellos estaba la doctora del otro día, que al parecer era neuróloga.

Vanessa se había quedado dormida en mi hombro cerca de las 2 de la mañana, pero yo no podía dormir, la preocupación me mantenía despierto aunque sentía mi cuerpo cansado. Apagué mi teléfono después de la tercera llamada de Riker, no quería hablar con nadie, y menos a mis hermanos, porque eso solo me recordaría que mi padre ya no está y el dolor que estoy intentando aplacar me golpearía con fuerza. En lo único que quiero pensar es en Laura, y saber que se recuperará, saber que ella si sobrevivirá y se quedará a mi lado. No podía perderla, solo con imaginarlo, me invadía una opresión en el pecho y los ojos me ardían.

\- Por fin te encuentro- Escuché que me dijo una voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté con seriedad.

\- Ross, todos estábamos preocupados por ti, sobretodo mamá. Después de que te fuiste así tan de repente - Me respondió.

\- Dile que estoy bien- Le dije sin mirarlo.

\- No estás bien, acabas de perder a tu padre, y una enfermera me ha dicho que Laura está muy grave en el quirófano. Así que no me digas que estás bien.- Me dijo con voz dura.

\- ¡Joder, Riker!- dije mirándolo con furia- Que quieres que te diga, que estoy destrozado por dentro, que mi vida es una mierda y que el pánico me invade con cada minuto que Laura pasa en ese frío quirófano. ¡Eso quieres oír!- Le grité, haciendo que Vanessa se despierte.

\- ¿Ross, qué pasa? ¿Es Laura, está bien?- Dijo preocupada.

\- No pasa nada, todavía no ha salido nadie.- Le respondí.

\- Hola Riker- Le saludó Vanessa cuando se percató de él.

\- Sí, Ross, eso quería oír, saber cómo te sientes. Soy tu hermano y me importas, y es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, para apoyarte cuando más lo necesitas.- Dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

\- Haz lo que quieras- Le dije ignorándolo, ahora lo que menos quería era hablar de cómo me siento, y ver los ojos rojos de Riker me recordaban lo de mi padre.

Riker lanzó un suspiro resignado y se sentó junto a Vanessa. Ambos hablaron un momento, pero después de unos minutos el silencio lo envolvió todo. Pasó casi una hora más antes de que la puerta del quirófano se habrá y el médico que atendió antes a Laura saliera con un semblante cansado y preocupado. Cuando lo vimos salir nos paramos rápidamente y él se acercó a nosotros.

\- Imagino que son familiares de la señorita Marano.- Dijo quitándose el gorro verde de la cabeza que mostró un pelo alborotado y canoso.

\- Sí. ¿Cómo está?- Le pregunté.

\- Viva.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- El paro cardiaco que sufrió la señorita Marano no causó daños, por lo que pudimos operar y reparar casi por completo la anomalía genética de su corazón, aunque todavía no está del todo bien. Durante la operación el traumatismo de su cabeza empezó a sangrar por lo que tuvimos que volver a operarla, pero en esta ocasión las constantes vitales de su cerebro respondieron, lo más seguro es que cuando se acabe el efecto de la anestesia se despierte y dentro de unos día podrá someterse al tratamiento completo cardiaco para reparar su corazón por completo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Se va a recuperar completamente?- Pregunté esperanzado y por primera vez desde que empezó este infierno sonreí de verdad.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias!- Decía feliz Vanessa abrazando al médico.

\- Ella sí. Parece que su recuperación será efectiva- Dijo con una sonrisa ante nuestra reacción pero su mirada era seria.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que ella sí?- Le dije borrando mi sonrisa y la imagen de la cama ensangrentada vino a mi cabeza, lo que me hizo preguntar con miedo- ¿Está b-bien el bebé?

\- Eres el padre ¿verdad?- Dijo mirándome con una mirada triste- Verás la causa por la que la señorita Marano tuvo el paro cardiaco fue que estaba teniendo un aborto. En un principio parecía que su útero no había sufrido ningún daño en el accidente, pero al parecer se lo había golpeado causando una pequeña hemorragia que era casi imperceptible, y con el tiempo acabó degenerando en un aborto espontáneo.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que lo ha perdido, qué nuestro hijo nunca nacerá?- Le pregunté y la expresión triste de su cara hizo que las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos y un dolor agudo me atravesaba el pecho. Seguramente la gente piense que es absurdo sufrir por la muerte de una persona que ni siquiera conociste, pero era mi hijo, y desde el momento en que supe que venía en camino, lo amé.

…..

**Narra Ross: Presente**

\- Hey, mira quién viene por ahí.- Dijo mi hermano señalando detrás de mí, me giré y vi a dos personas acercándose.

\- Al final vino.- Dije resignado para mí mismo más que para Riker.

\- Ya sabes como es. El otro día dijo que vendría y aquí está.- Comentó Riker.

\- Hola- Saludó una voz femenina.

\- Laura, son las 8 de la mañana, no deberías estar aquí, sino en casa descansando.- La regañe, pero ella no borró su sonrisa.

\- Claro que tengo que estar aquí, hoy es un día importante para ti y quería estar a tu lado.- Contestó.

\- Pero el médico dijo que tenías que descansar, todavía no estás del todo recuperada.- Le advertí.

\- Ese médico solo exagera, estoy completamente bien. Nunca me he sentido mejor, el tratamiento funcionó y ya estoy bien. No te preocupes.- Me dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose más a mí.

\- Sabes que todo lo que te digo es por tu bien, no quiero perderte.- Le dije acariciando su mejilla.- Además pensé que no tendrías ganas de venir, mañana se cumple un año de lo del bebé.

\- Lo sé.- Dijo con una mirada triste.- Pero aunque recordarlo me pone triste ya sabes que no todo salió mal. Quiero estar aquí, tu padre fue una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y se lo prometí a Stormie.

\- Si dices que estás bien te creeré. Gracias por venir, significa mucho.- Dije besando sus labios, pero una risa nos obligó a separar.

\- Además, este pequeño estaba deseando ver a su padre.- Dijo Laura mirando al precioso bebé rubio, de ojos chocolate que traía en brazos.- A que sí, Mark, a que querías ver a papá.- Le preguntó al bebé que solo reía. Ver a Laura con ese bebé en brazos me sacó una sonrisa, y recordé ese día.

_**Flashback:**_

_\- ¿Me está diciendo que lo perdido, qué nuestro hijo nunca nacerá?_

_\- Bueno, más o menos.- Dijo el médico pasando una mano por su pelo._

_\- ¿Qué quiere decir doctor?- Preguntó Vanessa con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas._

_\- Verán, la señorita Marano estaba embarazada de mellizos, y ha perdido a uno de los bebés, pero el otro está estable, aunque será un embarazo de riesgo.- Dijo el médico dejándome sin palabras. Me sentía dividido, sí que había perdido a un hijo, pero todavía había otro que puede que viva.- Esto no quiere decir que ese bebé llegue a nacer, tiene solo un 40% de posibilidades de que salga adelante. Hemos estado hablando con el cardiólogo y ginecólogo y hemos llegado a la conclusión que puede que su embarazo de riesgo afecte negativamente a la paciente._

_\- Pero sí que hay posibilidades de que todo salga bien y los dos salgan adelante.- Pregunté._

_\- Sí, pero son baja. Le aconsejo que cuando la paciente despierte no le diga que ha perdido a uno de sus bebés, eso puede ser mucho para su corazón._

_\- De acuerdo. Gracias por salvarla.- Le dije dándole la mano._

_\- Es mi deber. Esa chica me recordó tanto a mi hija, que no pude dejar que se marchara tan fácilmente. Bueno, debo marcharme. A partir de ahora la recuperación la llevará la doctora de la señorita Marano, me despido y espero no verlos por aquí en mucho tiempo.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Ese médico era el feje de urgencias, y su comentario me hizo sonreír._

_**Fin flashback.**_

\- Ven aquí campeón. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.- Dije cogiéndolo en brazos, todavía me parecía mentira que ese pequeño de 5 meses estuviera ahí con nosotros. El médico tuvo razón, el embarazo de Laura fue muy complicado, literalmente paso todo el tiempo en el hospital, y todo se complicó cuando descubrimos que la operación que curaría totalmente su corazón no se pudo hacer a causa del embarazo. Ella insistió en no operarse y el mismo médico de esa ocasión nos propuso un método alternativo. Al final, el bebé nació a los 7 meses y medio y Laura pudo empezar el tratamiento que la curaría, aunque sería un largo proceso.- Mark, él es tu abuelo, llevas su nombre en su memoria. Papá él es Mark, mi hijo, siempre le hablo de ti como te prometí.- Dije mirando la tumba.

\- Señor Lynch, siento no haber venido nunca antes a visitarlo, pero no he podido.- Dijo Laura depositando una rosa roja que traía en la mano.- Pero le aseguro que no hay día que no lo recuerde, fue como un segundo padre para mí.

\- Estoy seguro que él lo sabía. Y te quería como una hija.- Dijo Riker apoyando su mano en el hombro de Laura. Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos hasta que sonó el teléfono de Riker.

\- Hola... si mamá estoy aquí... Claro ahora voy... Yo les digo. Está bien un beso, ahora nos vemos.- Dijo contestando la llamada.- Era mamá quiere que la recoja para venir, me ha dicho que Rydel vendrá en una hora con su familia y Rocky y Ryland vienen juntos a las 10:00. Ah, también me ha dicho que quiere que hoy comamos juntos, ¿Les parece bien?

\- Si, no hay problema- Respondió Laura, poniéndose a mi lado, con el brazo libre que tenía le rodeé los hombros atrayéndola a mí.

\- Pues todo arreglado, nos vemos en la tarde.- Se despidió antes de irse.

\- Creo que nosotros también debemos irnos.- Dije mirando a mi preciosa novia.

\- Tienes razón, mi precioso niño ya quiere dormir, verdad, cariño.- Dijo acariciando su cabecita que estaba en mi hombro.- Pero prométeme que vendremos más a menudo.

\- Claro, te lo prometo.- Dije besando su frente.- Vamos.

Laura había venido en coche, y yo solo miré con recelo ese vehículo, todavía seguía desconfiando de un auto si dentro iban las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

\- Conduzco yo.- Dije sentándome en el asiento del conductor.- Tu quédate detrás con Mark, por si se despierta.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo con voz cansada. Habíamos tenido varias discusiones por el tema de que ella conduzca, al final quedamos en que ella solo conduciría si era realmente necesario o de lo contrario lo haría yo. Llegamos rápidamente gracias a que no había tráfico, además nuestra casa no estaba tan lejos, nos habíamos mudado y comprado una casa poco después de que Mark naciera.

\- Ross, acuesto a Mark en su cuna y vuelvo, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.- Me informó Laura cuando llegamos.

\- Está bien, te espero en la sala.- Le respondí. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Laura volvió.- De que querías hablar.

\- Escucha Ross, te conozco muy bien y se cuánto has sufrido este último año, aunque has aparentado estar bien para no preocuparme, pero has conseguido justo el efecto contrario. Ahora que Mark está creciendo y yo ya estoy bien, quiero que seamos una verdadera familia, y para eso tienes que dejar salir todo eso que llevas un año guardándote. No te voy a mentir, no será fácil, pero tienes que aceptar que se ha ido, para seguir con tu vida, nuestra vida.- Dijo cogiendo mi mano.- Te amo, y por eso te digo todo esto, para que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Por muy insignificante que te parezca el problema u obstáculo, cuéntamelo y buscaremos la forma de solucionarlo. Juntos, porque eso hace una pareja, está en las buenas y las malas.

\- Tienes razón. Necesito sacarlo, y quien mejor que a la mujer que amo para que me escuche. Te prometo que lo intentaré- Dije abrazándola.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, porque quiero que empieces ahora.- Buscó algo en su bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba y sacó un papel, que reconocí enseguida, era la carta de mi padre, nunca me atreví a abrirla, pero siempre la guarde con cuidado.- Tienes que leerla, ese será el primer paso para que puedas superar esto.

\- Laura, no creo que...- Empecé a decir.

\- Ross me lo has prometido, tienes que hacerlo, así por fin asimilarás que se ha ido.- Dijo entregándome la carta.- Estaré aquí todo el tiempo, y seré tu roca de apoyo, no estás solo cariño.

\- Está bien.- Dije abriendo la carta con manos temblorosas. Saqué el papel con cuidado y lo desdoblé. Tomé una bocanada de aire y empecé a leer la carta.

_"Hola hijo, espero que estés bien. Si estás leyendo esta carta, significa que mi hora por fin a llegado y me tengo que marchar."-_ Leer esa primera frase me llenó los ojos de lágrimas al saber lo mal que lo debió pasar pensando en que puede que ese día sea el último. Laura cuando se dio cuenta de mi expresión se pegó a mí y me abrazó.- "_No estés triste, te conozco Ross, y se lo mucho que te va a costar aceptar todo, pero te aseguro que voy a estar bien, al fin voy a poder descansar tranquilo, lo único que lamento es dejar a las personas que más quiero, aquí. Pero no te escribo esta carta para lamentarme, sino para despedirme de ti, y agradecerte por haber sido un buen hijo. Todos mis hijos tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón pero tú, siempre has destacado por ser el más dulce y bondadoso de todos, siempre pusiste a tu familia por encima de todo y me alegra saber que yo tuve que ver para que te hayas convertido en el buen hombre que eres ahora. Siempre has tenido un buen corazón y me alegra saber que has encontrado a una chica que es igual de buena que tú, Laura es una persona maravillosa, es la indicada, y algún día formarás tu propia familia con ella, y eso me llena de orgullo y alegría. Ross, lamento mucho haberte ocultado mi enfermedad, pero no quería que te preocuparas, justo en ese momento estabas en tu último año de universidad y poco después creaste tu propia compañía, que hubieras abandonado si hubieras sabido lo mío. Además nada hubiera cambiado, solo habría conseguido consumir tu vida y no quería llevarme esa carga conmigo, me satisface saber que lograste cumplir tus metas y sueños. Sólo te quiero pedir una cosa más, cuida de Stormie, ella es y será siempre mi único amor, y me entristece saber que la voy a dejar solo, por favor te lo pido cuídala. Bueno, hijo, ya me despido, seguiría escribiendo, pero se me acaba el papel. Te amo Ross, y siempre estarás en mi corazón, haya lo que haya después de la muerte, te aseguro que siempre estaré cuidándote y vigilándote, siempre serás mi pequeño. Y por último, Ross, vive, no te aferres a mí, porque aunque no esté a tu lado siempre estaré en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos. Vive, por mí, vive esos años que yo no pude hacer. Te ama Mark_"

Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y no paraban de salir, sentía tristeza, pero también alivio, al saber lo que mi padre quería. Lo cumpliría, viviría por los dos, por él y por mí. Nunca lo olvidaré, pero tengo que dejarlo ir. Ese día lloré en los brazos de Laura por un par de horas, nunca dijo nada, ni preguntó que ponía la carta, solo se limitó a acariciar mi espalda y besar mi mejilla, mientras dejaba salir todo. Ahora sabía que la vida no es perfecta, en un segundo puedes perderlo todo pero si te empeñas puedes conseguir crear tu propia felicidad. Había perdido a mi padre, pero había conseguido una familia, mi hijo es mi futuro y no puedo defraudarlo, tengo que luchar para que él viva feliz, para que tenga un buen padre, como yo tuve.

\- Gracias, Laura, gracias por darme a Mark y quedarte conmigo.- Le dije después de que las lágrimas cesaron.- Gracias a ti, tengo un futuro, que me alegra saber que será junto a ti.

**Este es el último capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Para todos los que leyeron miles de Kisses y Hugs. **

**Este capítulo se lo quería dedicar a Georgina Daphne, has dicho cosas muy bonitas de mi novela, así que mil gracias, eres un cielo. Y gracias por la crítica constructiva, me fijaré bien la próxima vez **** y tiene razón no soy de Argentina, pero me encantaría conocer ese país, me han hablado muy bien de él. Muchas suerte para ti. **


End file.
